


Festival of Heroes

by Ananasi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A little angst, F/M, Fluff, Kwami Swap, Lukanette, M/M, Misterion, Multimouse, Post Season 3, Spoilers for Miracle Queen, Viperion - Freeform, Vipermouse, Vipernoir, everyone is a little bi, lukadrien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ananasi/pseuds/Ananasi
Summary: When Gigantitan attacks the night before a party for the Heroes of Paris, Marinette is trapped and unable to transform.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Festival of Heroes: Disaster!

“This is a disaster, a disaster!” 

Marinette paced up and down her pink bedroom ducking between the loose fabric hanging from every beam and railing. 

“What's wrong Marinette?” Tikki’s tiny voice chimed.

“I'm so forgetful I'm such a klutz I-” 

“Marinette! Calm down” Marinette stopped herself right before stepping onto a studded choker. She sighed sitting back at her desk, pins, sketches and fabric strips cover every inch of the surface.

“Remember a few months ago Paris threw a heroes day parade? Well since everyone got akumatised, Mayor Bourgeois is throwing another one this weekend” 

“Well that sounds amazing Marinette! But why are you panicking?”

“Because Chloe is throwing a party and like everyone is going to be there… Even Adrian ...” She shook the idea from her head. Besides. There was Kagami.

“The whole city will be there and apparently that includes me, I really don't know why, I mean it's Chloe! She hates me! It must be some kind of prank right?”

Tikki sighed “Marinette...”

“Sorry… It’s just that ever since I took away her Miraculous I can’t help but be afraid of what she’d do to Ladybug if she had the chance. It can’t be easy, your parents throwing an entire festival for the people who took that away from you”

“Maybe she’s ready to forgive Marinette! Chloe’s been dong much better now that her mother is around, it wouldn’t be the first time she threw a party to thank people”

“Maybe you’re right Tikki”

“And it will a fun chance for you and Chat Noir to relax!”

“I suppose it’ll be nice with everyone dressing as their favourite superhero”

She spun around in her chair looking at the mannequins dressed in stylised Chat Noir costumes.

“I still can’t believe Jagged Stone asked me make him a Chat Noir costume, or that Kitty Section are doing a tribute act, which course I volunteered to do their costumes as well, even though I really don’t have the time” a sense of panic started setting into Marinette’s head, her breathing became more rapid as her heart pumped faster.

“And now it's Friday Tikki, Friday!!" 

“Friday?”

“THE PARTY IS ON SATURDAY!!! That's one day! ONE! I still need to deliver all the costumes, help dad with the orders for the party and make my own costume! All in one day!” She gave up screaming into a pillow.

“Maybe you could wear the ladybug costume Miss Nightingale gave you?” Tikki smiled settling on the pillow next to her.

“And risk revealing my identity?" Tikki flew around the room and picking up some fabric from the floor.

“Well there's plenty of black material, maybe you could go as Chat Noir?”

Marinette swung around menacingly.

“NO.” 

“There is no way I’m making another Chat Noir costume”

“Well maybe some fresh air and walk will help?” A little cross. 

“Huh I suppose I do need to deliver everyone's costumes” She smiled looking at the costumes then out the window.

“Fresh air sounds good”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The amber lights of Paris glittered across the Seine, Marinette’s pigtails bounced with every step next the river. She peered over the stack of costumes nestling in her arm, a small gold bell perched at the top reflecting Marinette’s face back at her.

“Uh Tikki you might have to help me with directions” Her voice squeaked as she tried to keep her balance. 

Tikki squeezed out from amongst the layers of fabric. 

“Not much further Marinette, the Couffaine’s houseboat is just after the next bridge!”

“Phew that’s a relief I don’t think I could manage to carry these much longer!” A smiled sigh breezed through her lips, her arms relaxed for a second, tilting the fabric tower forward. The costumes flung into the air, Marinette’s limbs flung out in every direction catching the clothes as they fall. 

“I got it, I got it!” A long belt snags on her legs.

“Don’t got it, don’t got it!” Her legs trembled backwards, as the cat bell rolled under her foot.

“Oh no!” The clothes flew back up into air as Marinette falls backwards.

The lights of Paris flew past her eyes, merging into the light of the stars above. 

A hand reaches out of the dark catching her.


End file.
